


Heavy Metal

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Cute!niall, Flowerpunk!Niall, Fluff, How do I tag?, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Popstar Harry, Tongue Piercing, implied!smut, like harry is famous but niall aint, piercing!kink, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall surprises Harry with a new little piercing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed, pulling from the kiss as he felt a ball of cold metal on Niall's tongue. Niall grinned wickedly, poking his tongue out and revealing a piercing that definitely wasn't there when Harry had last seen him, just six months ago.

 

"You miss out on a lot when you're on tour, babe." Niall mumbled, grabbing a fistful of Harry's green and blue t-shirt and burying his head into Harry's neck.

 

"It's actually... very sexy..." Harry said, his voice low and husky. Niall looked up, biting his lip.

 

"God, you're so sexy." Harry groaned, pushing Niall down on the couch with his much larger body. Niall shook his head, letting out a giggly, "Not as sexy as you," and Harry silenced him with a long, slow, and hungry kiss.

 

Harry experimentally slid his tongue on top of Niall's, lightly tugging on the metal ball. Niall let out an involuntary whimper, and Harry pulled away, smirking, "Oh, tonight is going to be _so_ much fun."

 

"Y-you little fucker." Niall groaned and kissed Harry.

 

They didn't really part after that...

 


End file.
